


Loving the Monkey Suit

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the May 2009 <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a></p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Loving the Monkey Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2009 [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

They'd hiked twenty miles that day and Karl wasn't happy. He didn't want to be saddled with aches and pains during the ceremony that evening. But Craig had planned it perfectly, leaving plenty of time to massage overworked muscles until Karl couldn't remember ever having moved.

That night was Craig's turn to be fussy. He hated formal occasions, despised the stiff collars and perfectly pressed pants. But one look at Karl's keen appraisal, the evident arousal in his eyes from across the room, and Craig found the bow tie and cummerbund the most comfortable and desirable clothing he'd ever worn.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
